


Vexation

by AdventTraitor



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, akeshu - Freeform, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventTraitor/pseuds/AdventTraitor
Summary: Of all the dangers in the metaverse, Akira severely underestimates that of his own teammate.





	Vexation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna toss this "whoops the metaverse crumbled for Reasons" fic on top of all the others LOL. Read the tags with caution, and enjoy. :3

“Joker! Shit, are you okay?”

Skull's voice was muffled, along with shouts of concern from the other Thieves on the other side of the now-crumbled section of Mementos.

“Fine,” he called back, still somewhat surprised by the sudden collapse. “Good thing I went ahead to scout, eh?” he smirked.

“Stay put, Joker,” came a stern call from Queen. “We’re in uncharted territory, and the enemies are strong; don’t go looking for trouble.”

_Does she even know me?_ he thought sourly. “You got it,” he said aloud, before turning on his heel and walking away, intent on finding a way around the blockage himself. One person could move more quickly than many, after all, and he was stealthy enough to hide from any enemy that could overpower him.

The tunnels were an eerie blood orange at this level, with bone-like structures protruding from the walls and ceiling; Akira touched one of the spines and was taken aback when it retreated from his touch, disappearing into the wall with a sickening crunch. Morbidly curious, he ran his gloved fingers across more of the bony spikes that he happened upon, watching them all pull back and disappear into darkness.

He hadn’t come across any shadows, weak or strong since the collapse--was that odd? It seemed odd. The path before had been positively teeming with them.

After some time of exploring the tunnels and finding nothing but dead end after creepy grave-dwelling dead end, Akira found another section of broken subway tunnel spanning ahead of him. It was floor-to-ceiling mess, just as the portion that had nearly crushed him had been, but there was a hole around the size of an air duct gaping around waist-height in this one. Akira squatted down, taking a look through the wreckage. His mouth twisted to the side as he debated; there was a passage several feet long, and he could see out to the other side, but it narrowed in the middle. The problem was telling if it was _too_ narrow…and with the dim, orangey light the walls gave off, there was no way to tell.

“Well…I guess I’m here for a good time, not a long time,” Akira smirked to himself, crouching forward to press arms-first into the passageway. He shimmied forward, managing to get his head and one arm past the narrowest part of the broken wall. He was met with resistance when he tried to force his other arm and the bulk of his shoulders forward, however, and when he persisted, he heard something shift in the wreckage around him.

“…Great,” he groaned, before it shifted again, and the crumbling wall fell into further disrepair. Akira tried to move, pushing one arm back to try and grab onto anything that could help him shove his way back out, but found that the opening he’d easily crawled into was no longer so wide. And so, with one arm stretched ahead of him, and one trapped at his side, Akira found himself stuck halfway inside a crumbling wall.

“Shit, shit,” he grumbled, trying to use his legs against the outside of the wall as leverage to pull his torso out, but to no avail; the passage had narrowed too much to allow it. With a sigh, Akira went still, hoping against hope that the tunnel behind him remained clear of shadows. Maybe if there were any, they wouldn’t see his ass and legs sticking out as a threat. 

Akira considered calling out in the hopes of catching his friends’ attention, but thought better of it. Even if there weren’t shadows earlier, this was still Mementos. They were in the shadows’ territory, and he would do well to remember that. 

Even so, when he heard the crunch of approaching steps, he stiffened and held his breath, praying to whatever deity might be listening that he would remain unnoticed.

The steps halted, and the loudest silence Akira had ever witnessed stretched for what had to have been hours, before an amused chuckle broke through the tension.

Akira would have sagged in relief, had he the ability.

“Crow! It’s you, right? Are the others with you?”

“Yes, I’m here,” Akechi answered, still laughing softly. “But I’m alone. We split up in our search for you.”

Akira shifted his feet, his muscles beginning to protest at the prolonged unnatural position. “Okay, well do you think you could go get some help?”

“Hmmm…” Akechi hummed, making no move to leave. “I think I have a better idea.”

Akira blinked, frowning when Akechi stepped up behind him and placed his hands on his waist.

“Don’t try to pull me out, the wall crumbled while I was crawling through and it’s too narrow now.”

“Oh, that’s not what I had in mind.”

Akira did _not_ like the serrated edge to Akechi’s voice, like the cat that just caught the canary. One of his hands slid down and around to the front of his pants, the other flipping his coattails out of the way.

_“Goro!”_ he yelped, legs tensing and closing instinctively. “Now is not the time!”

“On the contrary…it’s the _perfect_ time,” he answered, pulling Akira’s pants down slowly, hooking his fingers into his matching black briefs and sliding them down at the same time to pool around his thighs.

_“Akechi,”_ he spat, hidden face contorting with anger. _“Put my pants back and go get the others,”_ he ordered, acid dripping from every pointed word.

“Hmmm…I don’t feel like it, _Leader.”_

Akechi ran a gloved finger down the end of Akira’s spine, pressing into his ass and rubbing teasingly at his entrance. “It’s a shame I won’t be able to see your face…oh, and do remember to be quiet; shadows could be lurking anywhere.” The smirk in his voice widened.

“Goro, _stop,”_ Akira ordered again, willing his voice to keep steady. “You _know_ you can have me outside of the metaverse—but I’m asking you _not_ to right now.”

“Where is your trademark sense of adventure? Doesn’t the danger add a bit of spice?” Akechi replied, pulling a glove off and pressing his own fingers into his mouth, coating them with his saliva before pressing back against Akira’s entrance.

Akira had to admit, he’d thought about sneaking away from the group and having a quickie with Goro in the shadows—something about quick and dirty sex in such a horrid, decrepit place like the underbelly of Mementos creating an itch Akira longed to scratch—but the inability to move and defend himself against any wayward enemies took priority over rebellious desires at the moment.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of any shadows that come sniffing. Now…relax.”

Akira did _not_ relax, protesting against the fingers Akechi forced inside of him anyway. 

“What if the others find this place? _You_ did,” Akira gasped, his fingers curling in as Akechi pulled his hand back and pressed in again with three fingers.

“They’re miles behind me,” Akechi cooed. “We’ll have plenty of notice if they _do_ manage to wander this way—Sakamoto isn’t exactly quiet.”

Akira huffed, biting back a moan as Akechi’s fingers pressed in and rubbed around.

“This is the most you’re going to get, Akira,” Akechi warned. “If you don’t relax, it’s really going to hurt.”

“Then fucking _don’t put it in,”_ Akira snarled, anger surging in him once more as he kicked his legs out blindly behind him.

Akechi’s fingers disappeared suddenly as he moved to avoid getting hit. He tutted softly in disapproval, before stepping forward and putting one leg between Akira’s, using the pants now pooled around his knees to keep his legs pinned against the wall.

“I’m going to get what I want, whether you cooperate or not.”

Akechi unzipped his pants and took himself in hand, stroking for a moment before pressing the head against Akira’s entrance and forcing it in without warning, sliding forward until he was pressed in completely, a low groan leaving his throat as Akira shrieked. The pain nearly overwhelmed him, his vision blurring.

_“Quiet,”_ Akechi hissed, pulling back to shove forward again, the rough friction almost too much for him even as he continued to thrust in and out.

Akira bit his lip until it bled, his brow furrowed and breath labored as he concentrated simply on taking it, opening up as best he could, to give Akechi what he wanted so that he would _stop_.

Akechi’s hands were bruising on Akira’s hips, pushing his trapped body forward with every hard thrust until his own breath became heavy, sweat dripping down the side of his face with his exertion. Taking a moment to gather himself, Akechi pulled almost completely out before sliding back in slow and deep, the way he knew Akira liked it, and did it again and again and again until Akira let out a muffled squeal, tightening around him deliciously.

“Ah, there…there it is,” Akechi smiled, pulling Akira’s hips up until he could barely touch the ground with the toes of his pointed boots. He started pounding in hard again, making sure to hit Akira’s prostate with every thrust, making him scream beautifully.

“Cry, Akira, cry for me,” Akechi breathed, throwing his head back as the shrieking faded to whimpers, Akechi thrusting in hard one more time before he came deep within the other.

Akechi took a few moments to catch his breath before he pulled out, settling his own clothing before giving Akira a sidelong glance, eyeing the seed dripping from his still-open entrance, trailing slowly down his thighs. He licked his lips before stepping forward to Akira’s limp legs and dropping to his knees, licking up a stripe of Akira’s inner thigh, catching his own cum on his tongue.

Akira started, pressing his feet against the ground in surprise.

“Goro…”

“Let me. Or walk around knowing and _feeling_ you’re dripping and messy all over…hmmm, that actually sounds quite satisfying to me…”

The tension left Akira once more, a moan of defeat sounding from the wall he was trapped within.

“Good boy,” Akechi smiled, before licking up again, biting and sucking a bruise to the soft skin of Akira’s pale inner thigh. Akira moaned, his hips shifting uncomfortably as Akechi made his way up, cleaning his skin as he went.

With a softer bite than he’d been giving, Akechi nipped at the swell of Akira’s ass before pulling him apart with his thumbs, and fastening his mouth over Akira’s entrance. A hoarse moan left him, back arching and pushing his hips back into Akechi’s mouth, just as his tongue pressed inside. He sucked hard, felt Akira shaking under his touch, and pulled off after a few minutes of teasing.

With a glance down, he smirked, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

“Hard again? You already came all over the wall once…I wonder how you’ll explain that when everyone comes to help you out of this odd predicament.”

“Goro…” Akira growled, though his voice hardly had any bite to it.

“I don’t think I have time to get you off again…I guess you’ll just have to deal with this one on your own.”

Akechi chuckled, reaching into the passageway to pull at the bright red glove on the hand trapped at Akira’s side. He pulled it off easily, using it to mop up the mess Akira made, before pulling up his pants and stuffing the glove inside them as he carefully zipped him up.

“There we go. Evidence hidden,” Akechi smiled proudly, turning into a smirk as he eyed the exhausted limpness Akira’s body had lent itself to. “Try not to be so foolish next time, Joker…who knows what dangers might wander by and take advantage of your weaknesses?”

The hand Akechi pulled the glove from moved, and flipped him off at the odd angle it was pinned at.

Akechi only laughed, and began to walk away. “Don’t worry about the shadows, by the way...I took care of them all on this end of the maze. I’ll return with your friends in a few minutes…don’t go anywhere,” he winked.


End file.
